


Skeleton of a God

by The_Unprepared_Pioneer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Humor, In a way, Multi, Politics, To Make the Heavy Things Hurt Less, Torture, Who is Also Eren, original non-human character - Freeform, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unprepared_Pioneer/pseuds/The_Unprepared_Pioneer
Summary: Blood. More blood than he’d felt in centuries. It saturated the earth and tickled his being as he soaked it up. Fresh. More and more of it came. So much that he almost couldn’t take it all. It watered his great trees, fed his fruits and called his beasts, painting all of his forest in the essence of life.There was plenty of it, enough to wake him.-A massacre awakens a god who laid in slumber for centuries. His kingdom is gone and disgusting creatures called titans now roam his land. He demands answers and he starts with one descendent of his priests, Grisha Yeager.-
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Skeleton of a God

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075204) by [Adishailan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adishailan/pseuds/Adishailan). 



Blood. More blood than he’d felt in centuries. It saturated the earth and tickled his being as he soaked it up. Fresh. More and more of it came. So much that he almost couldn’t take it all. It watered his great trees, fed his fruits and called his beasts, painting all of his forest in the essence of life.

There was plenty of it, enough to wake him.

Slowly, sluggishly, he rose from the earth and breathed. He breathed with a physical form, something he hadn’t been able to do for the longest time. He felt the wind on his skin, sharp and heavy with the coming of rain. He opened his eyes to the world that he’d been forcefully driven from. The sky through the trees far above was thick with grey clouds. As he’d suspected, the trees were far larger than before he’d fallen into slumber. He could feel them, strong with life and vitality after they’d spent centuries feeding from his being, towering above him. He felt pleased at their growth. He dug his toes into the earth beneath his feet. There wasn’t just dirt though. It was slick and wet even though the water from the sky had yet to fall. He looked down.

Indeed the earth was wet. Not with water but with the blood he’d soaked up in order to awaken. Not far from him was an arm. Scattered around him there were limbs but there wasn’t a full corpse to be seen. At least a couple dozen of humans had met there end above his resting place.

There was movement at the corner of his eye. He looked and saw hanging from the branches, almost obscured by the leaves, a torso and legs. The top of the body was missing but it was swinging in the air. It seemed to be attached to something that kept it hanging. Below it in the underbrush was the silver gleam of a weapon.

He walked over and picked it up. It was a type of sword but no sword that he’d ever seen before. Definitely not the kind his people had used. It was the rare sort of metal that could only be found in certain parts of the land.

He looked at the corpse. The clothing looked strange as well. However, he had none. Clothes weren’t particularly important but it was a peculiarity of humans that clothes were important. So he took the clothes from the corpse. He ignored the tattered top and all the strange ropes, just pulling on the bottom garments. There wasn’t an intact upper garment to be seen, even though there were plenty of corpses.

Eventually, he came across a head. it was connected to the neck and part of a shoulder but nothing else. However, he needed nothing else. The soul was gone with the rest of the body but the brain was still there. And the brain was what he needed.

Kneeling before the human with dull brown eyes and black hair matted with blood, he placed his hand on the forehead. His eyes fluttered shut as he entered the human’s mind.

There was not much left, only the deepest impressions. A smiling mother, laughing father. Bloody corpses of family. There were useful bits, like the ‘training’. It consisted of a long time of getting used to ‘3D Maneuver Gear’, meeting new people, learning how to slay ‘titans’. It was very informational and he got a glimpse of new customs that humans had developed. The language he couldn’t grasp but there were words that seemed vaguely familiar.

It was strange. Completely different from his kingdom of long ago. He knew his people had never been advanced like that of other gods and kingdoms but this was much different. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. But a long time has passed. Humans were curious and ever changing creatures. He wasn’t particularly surprised.

Then he saw  **them** .

He was so revolted, he almost pulled away from the head of the dead man. They were large, much larger than humans. But they were missing parts that were vital to the continuance of life. Their disproportionate bodies lumbered across the earth. They were unsightly, disturbing, unnatural. The humans attacked. They flew on wings of steel ropes, whipping around the much larger creatures and cutting apart their necks.

However, he couldn’t see much before the human fell to the creatures, ‘titans’ they were called.

Straightening up, disturbed, he looked around him. These humans had been decimated by a different titan, one they classified as abnormal. An aberrant that didn’t conform to the behavior of other titans though in his opinion, all those things were ‘abnormal’.

They were not here when he fell into slumber. There was not a beast that remotely resembled what these creatures were. What was stranger was that when they fell, they left not a hint of their existence behind. not a corpse, not blood, not bone. They simply dissolved. It was nothing but unnatural.

His mind took him to a time where, in his deep sleep, he had felt a disturbance stir the earth. The strangeness of something that touched all, sank deep and was almost enough to stir him. It was not around long though.

Something must have happened at that time. It’s been many years since then though. He’d have to discover what exactly these titans were, where they’d come from. Hopefully, get rid of them as well.

He looked down at himself. He rifled through the bit of memories the humans had shared with him and recalled the walls. Large structures, feats of architecture that seemed simply impossible. What better place to start than the supposed ‘last of humanity’.

He snorted. “Last of humanity,” he muttered. Such a thing was impossible. It has been a long time but he knew the nature of humans. It would take more than things like titans to push them to the point of extinction. 

Then again, he didn’t think he’d ever see something like a titan before. He sighed. Hopefully, this wasn’t the era of the end of humanity. He’d only just awoken after all.

* * *

Grisha shivered. Goosebumps rose along his arms. His blood for no reason started to race and it was like something stole his breath away. The change made him startled. A feeling, like something ominous was going to happen, seemed to sink deep into his bones. He looked up from the child whose forehead was damp with perspiration from a fever.

He couldn’t think of her though. Not when something pulled his gaze to the sky. It was grey, heavy clouds laden with water droplets threatening to fall. For a moment, he suspected that the Founding Titan shifter was somewhere nearby, urging him to do something. But it was nothing like that. That feeling deep inside told him it was nothing titan related.

What though? He didn’t know. The girl’s shuddering breath jerked him out of his stupor. The feeling didn’t leave though. Something out there, something… more dangerous than the titans was awake. That he was sure of. Whether it was another creature to fear and struggle against was yet to be seen.

Grisha returned to dabbing the girl’s forehead and hoping for a miracle in this world of darkness and strife. That was all he could do at the moment. Hope and pray.


End file.
